Juno/Supports
With Shanna C Support *'Shanna:' It's big sister Juno! *'Juno:' Shanna. Have you been well? *'Shanna:' Yes! Really well. *'Juno:' It's already been a year since you left for your training... Are you getting along with the members of the mercenary band? I heard they were all men, but are you doing all right? *'Shanna:' Yeah, I'm doing fine! They're all really nice people. And I'm doing really well in battle, too! I'm the one doing all the work. *'Juno:' Really? *'Shanna:' And then! After we joined with Master Roy, the enemies started getting stronger... But still it's as if I defeated all of them! *'Juno:' Wow... That's amazing. You've been working hard, Shanna... *'Shanna:' Teehee... B Support *'Shanna:' Juno! *'Juno:' What is it, Shanna? *'Shanna:' Teach me how to ride a pegasus like you. The way you fly is really neat. I wish I could fly like that... *'Juno:' I'd like to, but not now. We're in a battle. I can teach you when we have some free time... *'Shanna:' ...Oh. Then let's practice our move! *'Juno:' Move...? *'Shanna:' The Triangle Attack! *'Juno:' Oh, that move that Mother used to tell us about... But we need Thea to do the Triangle Attack. *'Shanna:' Oh...right. Then, um... *'Juno:' What's the matter, Shanna? *'Shanna:' We just met after a long time, right? I don't want to be separated so quickly again... *'Juno:' ...You always used to stick to me like that ever since you were little. Shanna, I want you to be a good girl and wait until the war is over. Then you can be close to me however much you want... *'Shanna:' Yeah...you're right. Okay! A Support *'Shanna:' Juno! *'Juno:' Shanna. I haven't told you this yet, but... *'Shanna:' What? *'Juno:' While you were away, we had a baby girl. *'Shanna:' What!? A baby between you and Zelot!? Where, where? I want to carry her... *'Juno:' I can't bring her to the battlefield, Shanna. I entrusted her to the nannies back home. You can see her when we go home. *'Shanna:' Yay! Juno's baby...she must be so cute! Oh, I really want to see her. *'Juno:' You will, don't worry. *'Shanna:' Wait. Then... That makes me an...aunt? But I'm still so young... With Zelot C Support *'Zelot:' Juno, um... *'Juno:' Yes? What is it, Zelot? *'Zelot:' Our daughter... Is she all right? *'Juno:' Yes, I'm sure she is. I've entrusted her to a good friend. *'Zelot:' Oh... *'Juno:' Is something wrong? *'Zelot:' No, it's just... What is she like? Does she look like you or me? *'Juno:' Oh, you haven't seen her yet, have you. *'Zelot:' No. I've always been out working. *'Juno:' We shall go pick her up once the war ends. *'Zelot:' Yes...we shall. B Support *'Zelot:' Juno, I was thinking... *'Juno:' Yes? *'Zelot:' I don't think it's a good idea to leave a newborn baby to someone else. You should go back home and take care of her... *'Juno:' It's all right. I've entrusted her to a very good friend of mine. *'Zelot:' But you're her mother. *'Juno:' I'm fighting because I'm her mother. I want to raise her in a peaceful time without war. *'Zelot:' But... *'Juno:' I might have told you this before, but it would be impossible to find a completely safe place until we end this war. *'Zelot:' Well, that's true... *'Juno:' In that case, let's focus on ending the war. All right, Zelot? *'Zelot:' Hm... A Support *'Juno:' You're coming back to Edessa once the war ends, aren't you? *'Zelot:' Of course. *'Juno:' Will you always stay with us after that? *'Zelot:' Probably not... I'll have to lead the mercenary knights around looking for work as usual. We can't support ourselves otherwise. *'Juno:' But we've cultivated most of Ilia's lands now. If we put our best efforts in, we could produce enough food... *'Zelot:' But that wouldn't happen overnight. *'Juno:' Well, yes, but... *'Zelot:' Besides, we wouldn't be guaranteed a good harvest every year. Where would the money for our food come from if the crops were to fail? How would we survive the winter if we were not prepared for a failure? *'Juno:' ...... *'Zelot:' I must lead the mercenary knights and collect money until we are able to support ourselves even in times when the crops do fail. I'll leave Edessa to you, so you should do your best to cultivate the land. *'Juno:' Yes... *'Zelot:' But I have faith that there will come a time when we will have good harvests in Ilia as well. *'Juno:' Yes, I have faith, too. I know that there will come a time when we will always be together as a family... With Trec C Support *'Juno:' Trec? Oh...he was here just a minute ago... Hm? What's this...did he drop it when he left? It has a lot of small writing on it... Let's see... ...'I became a horse.' ...'I tried running.' ...'I got tired.' ...??? B Support *'Juno:' Oh, Trec. I was looking for you. *'Trec:' Oh, hullo, Lady Juno. *'Juno:' You look sleepy as usual. Oh, right... Here. Is this yours? *'Trec:' Huh? Ah... Yeah, it's mine. I lost it the other day... *'Juno:' I thought so. I'm sorry, but I read a little of it... What are you writing about? *'Trec:' Well, I write down what kind of dreams I have on this piece of paper. *'Juno:' Dreams? *'Trec:' Yes. When I look at it, I remember all the kinds of dreams I've had so far, and it helps me sleep well. Yawn... *'Juno:' Oh, I see. That sounds interesting... Maybe I should try, too. A Support *'Juno:' Trec? *'Trec:' Yes? *'Juno:' Can you show me that paper with your dreams on it again? It seems I've become interested in it. *'Trec:' Uhm... Sure. *'Juno:' Thank you. 'I was praised by General Zelot.' He comes out in your dreams, too? *'Trec:' Yeah, he does. *'Juno:' Let's see... 'The war ended.' 'It became peaceful.' 'Spring came to Ilia.' 'Everyone lived and slept happily ever after...' ...... *'Trec:' Huh? Is something wrong, Lady Juno? *'Juno:' ...No, I'm sorry. ...... Can you show me your dreams sometime again, Trec? *'Trec:' Well... It's kinda emabarrassing, to tell you the truth. But okay, you can see them. I'll go to sleep now so you can get the latest ones. *'Juno:' Thank you, Trec. With Noah C Support *'Juno:' Oh, Noah. *'Noah:' Hello, Lady Juno. Are you all right? *'Juno:' You're worried about me? What a surprise. *'Noah:' ...I'm not that antisocial, Lady Juno... *'Juno:' I was just kidding. You seem uncaring, but on the inside, you have a kind heart. Are you all right? You've gone through many battles coming here, right? *'Noah:' Yes, I'm fine. General Zelot helped us greatly. It's thanks to him that I'm alive right now. *'Juno:' I see... He always strains himself in battle... B Support *'Juno:' Sigune... She'd turned to Bern. *'Noah:' Yes. She ambushed us in the blizzard with her Pegasus Knight squad. *'Juno:' I see... Sigune and I used to be rivals, you know. We were always competing against each other. It all seems so...faraway when I remember it now. *'Noah:' ...... *'Juno:' Sigune always tried to act bad, but she was really a kindhearted person. If only we weren't in times like this, we could have... War is a painful thing. *'Noah:' ...Yes. But that's what war is. A Support *'Juno:' Noah. *'Noah:' Yes? *'Juno:' You seem to avoid developing close relationships. Is that because you don't want to suffer from losing that person? *'Noah:' ...I wonder. It is easier to just avoid getting close with anyone. The tighter the bond, the greater the suffering when that bond is broken. ...I think you know that better than any of us. *'Juno:' Yes... Perhaps it's better to live like you do in Ilia. But there will come a time when you will realize that close relationships aren't all bad. Maybe you'll understand when you find yourself in love with someone. With Thea C Support *'Thea:' Juno... Are you all right? *'Juno:' Oh? Are you looking out for me, Thea? *'Thea:' Well, you've been retired for a while now, so... I'm sure you'll be all right, but anything can happen, right? I was a little worried. *'Juno:' Thanks... But I'll be fine. How about you? How is your work as a flightleader going? You're responsible, so I thought you'd be all right, but did you get along okay with your squad? *'Thea:' I didn't do anything special...but I think I did all right. *'Juno:' Then I'm sure you did fine, Thea. Good girl... *'Thea:' J-Juno! *'Juno:' Oh... You don't like having your head petted any more? You used to love it. *'Thea:' T-That was a long time ago... I'm not...you know, a kid any more. *'Juno:' So you don't like it? *'Thea:' It's not that I don't like it, but...you know... B Support *'Thea:' Juno... *'Juno:' Thea? What's the matter? *'Thea:' Nothing. I was just wondering whether you were all right... *'Juno:' Wait, Thea. Let's chat a little. *'Thea:' Um...but... *'Juno:' It's okay, Thea. You can be my little sister when we're alone together... *'Thea:' ...... *'Juno:' You're a strong girl, but you easily get lonely... Do you remember the time when I first left to go train as a Pegasus Knight? You thought I was leaving forever, and you... *'Thea:' D-Don't bring that up...! I was still a little girl back then... *'Juno:' I was glad that you cared so much about me, Thea. You're always so blunt, so at times I thought you didn't like me at all. *'Thea:' No... *'Juno:' But...you cried so much that time. You were sobbing, 'Don't go, Juno.' I felt like crying myself. *'Thea:' Juno... *'Juno:' Thea, if you're ever feeling down, come talk to me. Because...I'll always be your big sister. *'Thea:' Yeah... A Support *'Thea:' Juno? *'Juno:' Yes? *'Thea:' I was thinking... Maybe you should leave the rest of the battle up to us and rest a bit. You know, you're a mother now, so... *'Juno:' Oh? Should the old ladies be stepping back now? *'Thea:' N-No, that's not what I mean. I just... *'Juno:' I know, Thea. Thank you. But I'll be fine. I still am an Ilian Pegasus Knight. Don't forget, I taught you how to ride your pegasus in the first place. *'Thea:' Yeah, I know, but... ...... If something happens...I'll be there for you, Juno. *'Juno:' Yes... Thank you, Thea. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports